Desconocido
by cereza94
Summary: Bueno todo era un desastre por donde se mirase, no se si ya me había hartado de no saber con quien me estaba acostando desde hace 6 meses, pero esto de pensar que era el hermano del amante de mi mejor amiga solopor un par de considencias, era el colmo. Y aun así me encanta Sasuke Uchiha al punto de desearlo de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste :3

* * *

Era sábado por la noche, otra noche de placer; desde hace seis meses "follo" como vulgarmente se dice con un completo desconocido ¿la razón? El amor me ha trato mal y yo a el... y bueno el cuerpo es débil en ocasiones y más cuando consigues a alguien que te haga sentir genial.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace seis meses acompañe a Ino una de mis mejores amigas a una fiesta de fraternidad organizada por akatsuki; la Universidad tenia unas cuantas fraternidades y la Akatsuki era una de las famosas e importantes del todo el campus; la fiesta que debería ser GRANDIOSA no era muy diferente a las anteriores o mejor a las que había ido en el instituto, termine aburrida y por el gran aburrimiento que vivía de solo ver a puros idiotas de la universidad de Konoha tomando, fumando y follando, a sin mencionar que gracias a que mi mejor amiga me dejo por ir a tratar de follarse a Itachi Uchiha (el más codiciado semental de la universidad); decidí salir al gran patio de la hacienda donde se celebraba la fiestecita. Esto de estar de la ciudad y sin coche porque la cerda se llevo mis llaves no me agradaba; sería mejor que me hubiera quedado en mi habitación a aburrirme sola, al menos estaría más cómoda.

Quien sabe porque pero decidí caminar, por una especie de túnel que formaban un montón de arboles y una especie de riachuelo con agua transparente, esa bendita agua me invitaba a ceder ante ella y entrar a refrescarme. Así que como buen ser humano comete errores lo hice, el agua cubría parte de mis piernas para abajo, en realidad eso era genial porque no había necesidad de que se mojara mi ropa; me perdí en esa sensación por más de 10 min. Pero pronto todo mi maldito sistema nervioso se puso alerta al escuchar pasos y mientras luchaba internamente por moverme y salir de ahí una profunda voz se escucho en las sombras que me rodeaban.

-hmp alguien te ah mencionado que mojada eres tan apetecible- al terminar la frase localice el lugar o donde mejor dicho se situaba el dueño de tan profunda voz. Como contestar a algo así pues yo no lo sabía, trague grueso y suspire tratando de emitir mi voz.

-¿apetecible?- o bien hecho Sakura anda dale material para que siga su jueguito estúpido, regañarme internamente no solucionaba nada lo sé.

-Así es, para mi falo erecto por ejemplo- ¿qué diablos dijo? ese hombre era en exceso directo, estoy segura que si no estuviera en la oscuridad se vería mi enorme sonrojo. Sus malditas palabras removieron mi frágil estomago necesitaba largarme o darle un golpe que se yo sus palabras me hacían sentir como objeto en lugar de ser viviente -hmp- ¿era eso un monosílabo? ¿Porque? Parte de mi furia creció mientras mi mente buscaba la manera de golpearlo sin salir lastimada -no vas a decir nada- ¿y qué podía decir? Que soy patética porque estoy en un lugar alejado con un maldito idiota de poco tacto que intenta follar conmigo mientras yo no soy capaz de moverme.

Basta Sakura despierta estúpida! A como pude hice reaccionar mi cuerpo y me moví saliendo de ese riachuelo ¡gran error! yo no podía ver al idiota pero él a mi perfecto. Así que me tomo por el brazo me jalo hacia él y me pego a su gran cuerpo. Debía llevarme 10 o 15 cm mi cabeza llegaba a su hombro tal vez más abajo me sentía pequeña entre él y el árbol me dio la vuelta en completo silencio y con toda la suavidad que le fue posible yo, yo solo me quede ahí sin decir ni pio y entre ida y tranquila ¿tranquila? ¿Porque diablos estaba tranquila? estaba a oscuras en un lugar donde nadie me podía ayudar si gritaba, donde un sujeto desconocido me tenia de espaldas a su cuerpo y me apretaba entre él y un árbol donde ahora acomodaba mis manos para mantenerlas sobre mi cabeza con una de él mientras la otra la tenía en mi cintura por el lado derecho. ¿Qué tal si era un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo? Maldita Sakura loca, que se dejaba manosear por ese tipo.

-Siempre tan rebelde y ahora tan sumisa- susurro contra mi oído izquierdo mi voz no salía y en esto solo había un extraño misterio que ahora carcomía mi mente y quería descubrirlo es decir sabia quien soy y mi forma de ser sabia como congelarme al parecer pero yo no tenía ni puta idea de que quien era tan solo contaba con su voz profunda, su estatura y el toque de sus manos en mi. Mordí el lóbulo de mi oreja y ahí desperté.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- trate de sonar segura decidida y traviesa ¿traviesa? ¿Como para qué? Él reacciono pegando todo su cuerpo a mí, podía sentir su ancho pecho contra mi espalda sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y un bulto leve al nivel de mi trasero.

-hmp- escuche de nuevo y se pego aun mas a mí.

-Me la estas clavando pervertido- dije al sentir un poco mas su bulto pegado a mí.

\- wow la niña es mentirosa- ¿que?

-Mentirosa ¿Por qué?- su respiración era pausada y suave en mi oído y mi cuello.

\- Yo no estoy clavando nada- ¿quería jugar eh? Yo no me dejaría; si algo eh sido toda mi vida es terca y un don Juan que quería joderme hoy no me iba a ganar no se a donde quería llegar con este "juego"pero si estaba tan aburrido como yo; pues trataría de darle diversión muy a mi pesar, pero tal vez para mi también podría ser divertido.

Moví mi trasero tratando de frotarlo contra su bulto y me gruño apretando mas su mano en mi cintura yo debo decir que sentí placer de sentirlo tras de mi tan posesivo y una excitación comenzó a presentarse en mi más de lo que yo hubiera querido. Todos los tipos con los que me había metido, solían ser tan monótonos en la cama que me aburría de ellos, aun y cuando eran buenos chicos.

-Me la estas clavando- volví a decir pero esta vez de una manera que trato de sonar sexy, él se rio por lo bajo como un susurro y se froto contra mi trasero.

-Quieres ver hasta dónde te la clavo- sus palabras deberían sonar a pregunta, pero me parecía más una afirmación que logro que me estremeciera, causando un calor en mis mejillas e hicieron que me humedeciera de inmediato ¿que diablos? pero ya era tarde para tratar de escapar ahora, quería que sus palabras se hicieran realidad pero no quería ser tan fácil trate de buscar cómo salir. Esto de la abstinencia siempre era un problema para mí.

\- No gracias no me gustan las pequeñeces- su risa irónica retumbo en mi ser, como eco dejo de hablar y comenzó a frotase lento en mi trasero mientras su mano viajo de mi cintura hasta mi intimidad adentrando su mano por mi faldita recorrió mi bóxer ya húmedo y se acerco a mi cuello lamiendo mi sensible piel. Por lo menos sentí que mi temperatura subió 10°C con ese roce y sus dedos resbalaron por dentro del bóxer, comenzó una cadencia de caricias en mi clítoris mientras frotaba su pene en mi trasero; jadear era poco yo suspiraba gemía y me relamía los labios mientras los mordía cuando sentía que gritaría. Siempre eh sido ruidosa, pero al parecer con este hombre lo seria más y aunque no había problema porque nadie estaba cerca, sería inflarle el orgullo a ese tipo.

Los círculos en mi clítoris me volvían loca mientras poco a poco abría mis piernas dando mayor acceso a esos grandes dedos; mis piernas flaqueaban mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi estomago se contraía y mis uñas se clavaban en su otra mano el se seguía frotando contra mi mientras ahora respiraba erráticamente en mi nuca de pronto fue bajando el ritmo de sus dedos y gruñí de frustración el se rio y siguió en lo suyo pero cada vez más lento así que opte por suplicar.

-Por favor hazlo más rápido- gemí lo más sensual que pude el lamio mi nuca y sentí como sus dedos tomaban velocidad al masturbarme al igual que sus frotaciones, podía sentir todo mi ser temblar y mi mente dejo de pensar que él era un extraño, solo lo hacía más excitante.

Que un desconocido me masturbara en la oscuridad lo era, el sonido de su mano resbalando contra mi clítoris hinchado y su respiración errática mezclada con la mía y mis gemidos eran como música.

Pronto mis jugos vaginales aumentaron y su velocidad también mis piernas temblaron mi corazón volaba casi y mi cuerpo cedió ante el espasmo de placer de mi orgasmo si él no hubiera estado ahí sosteniéndome hubiera caído al suelo pero libero mis manos, y con su mano ahora libre me sostuvo de las caderas.

-Espero no te canses aun, esto apenas empieza- su voz me excito aun mas...

FIN FLASH BACK

Cada vez que recuerdo, (cada sábado en realidad y a veces entre semana) me pongo a pensar, que tal si como buen ser humano cuerdo hubiera huido; donde estaba mi sentido de la supervivencia, pero después recuerdo el resto y solo quiero estar frente a él y perderme en su maldita lujuria que quema mi alma y me hace enloquecer de una genial.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Att S

Hola de nuevo, no saben cuan sorprendida estoy al checar cuantas vsitas existen en cada una de mis historias, creanme que me hacen muy feliz, demasiado, que pienso subir un capitulo nuevo de cada 1 da mis 4 historias que estan inconclusas, 2 de ellas necesitan solo edición y algunos ajustes, como lo es el caso de esta historia, por otro lado en Departamento va el capitulo a 1/4 del total, ya se que va ser el bebe de Sakura, espero sorprendelos y que sea de su agrado :3 en el caso de Fragmentos, bueno, esa parte aun me cuesta bastante, tengo un motón de ideas, pero no se como desarrollarlas; me gustaria que me dieran su opinión, me harian feliz y así saldría el capitulo más rapido. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado, un beso y gracias por leer mis historias :D

Siempre que voy en su encuentro, rememoro lo que paso entre ese desconocido y yo esa noche no puedo evitar que me tiemblen las piernas. No sé por qué mi mente, siempre insiste en rememorar ese día y no otro de los que hemos pasado juntos.

FLASH BACK

Bajo mis boxérs con extrema lentitud, como si disfrutara de la lentitud. Los boxers se deslizaron por todas mis piernas, cuando por fin los saco de mis piernas, no pude evitar contener la respiración, y no había vuelta atrás, lo está haciendo con un desconocido. El extraño alejo de mi poca vista los boxérs y me dio vuelta suavemente para tenerme frente a frente. De manera algo sorpresiva y muy apasionada, tomo mis labios con los suyos y me beso demandante y posesivo tomando al mismo tiempo mi cintura, para después buscar la forma de entrometerse en mi blusa.

Tener a un hombre con tanta pasión como este hombre, no se da todos los días, lo cual creo que estaba jugándome en contra, perdiéndome más en el mar de sensaciones y pasión, haciendo totalmente inevitable el que lo detuviera y tampoco es que lo quisiera hacer. Sentí sus manos en el borde mi sujetador y enseguida sus manos acariciando mis senos por encima del encaje de la prenda, lo cual me hizo gemir contra sus labios mientras mis brazos se apretaban sobre su cuello y mis manos apretaban una porción de su espalda.

Gruño en mi boca y se separó lentamente de mis labios ¿Por qué lo hacía? Yo no quería que se separa que dejara de besarme ¿Había hecho algo que lo molesto? O ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este hombre? Sus manos se deslizaron fuera de mi blusa y se situaron en los botones, para mi sorpresa los desabrocho con salvajismo, pensé que los botones salieron volando pero no logre escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de estos, cuando la termino de quitar, aventó mi blusa lejos. Sus manos pronto se posaron de nuevo en mis senos (los cuales cabían perfectamente en sus enormes manos) gemí involuntariamente al sentirlo en mi cuello, mis manos volaron a su revoltoso y sedoso cabello. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, llegando a mis senos besando y lamiendo, sus manos se encargaron de quitarme el sujetador y de manera instintiva me tape a como pude.

-Más vale que quites las manos- sentencio ronca y sensualmente en mi oído, mientras me presionaba contra el árbol y apretaba mis caderas de manera posesiva.

Dentro de todo el tinte sensual que su tono tenía, percibí algo de enojo, así que opte por hacerle caso, en mi camino de quitar mis manos, lo bese ahora yo teniendo la iniciativa y mis manos llegaron a su camisa, casi desapercibidas. Quite su camisa de manera rápida (aunque me ayudo un poco, casi fue victoria mía). Al igual que él, la tire a pocos centímetros de donde estábamos apoyados en el árbol. En medio del beso, me restregué contra sus pectorales y mis pequeños pezones se erizaron ante el roce, gruño entre el beso y me acerco más a él. Bajo sus manos por mis caderas, apretando mis glúteos en su descenso, comenzaba a necesitar más y más de él. Me separe un poco y lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón, desabroche su cinto y fui bajando lentamente la cremallera; de un movimiento rápido quito mis manos y termino desnudarse rápidamente, al parecer no era la única que necesitaba más contacto. Si bien no podía ver su cara, si podía ver algunas partes de su cuerpo y al tenerlo tan cerca podía ver perfectamente su enorme y erecto pene, me sonroje apuntaba directo hacía mí, ¿podía esto ser una invitación más directa? Yo no lo creo.

Me bajo la falda hasta dejarla en el suelo, y me tomo por los glúteos para cargarme y tenerme a su altura, enrede en automático mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis manos se sujetaron de su cuello, su pene hizo contacto directo con mi sexo y suspire lo deseaba ya, estaba muy ansiosa pero a la vez algo asustada por el tamaño de su pene, me beso desenfrenadamente mientras su amigo me abría paso entre mis pliegues para entrar de manera directa y descomunal en mí. Su tamaño era considerable y mi cuerpo lo resintió un poco, pude sentir algo de dolor y un intenso placer al sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Eres tan suavecita y apretadita- me lanzo un gruñido ronco de excitación mientras besaba mi cuello. Se movía despacio caso que agradecía mientras se iba el dolor de mi sistema.

-Aaahhh- gemí fuerte en su oído su vaivén me estaba llenando de placer.

-Eso gime para mí- su voz y aliento rozaban mi cuello mientras sus manos viajaban a través de mis piernas y apretaban mis muslos, saco su pene por completo de mí y tan rapdio como salio entro llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi vagina, solté un gran gemido, mientras mi desconocido aumentaba con ímpetu el ritmo de sus envestidas; mi pulso y mis sentidos estaban a mil, considerando la situación y mi experiencia hasta el momento nunca me había encontrado en este estado.

Me encantaba esto, me hacía sentir llena y excitada, mis manos viajaban por su cabello y su ancha espalda, estiraba sus hebras sedosas de cabello y clavaba mis pequeñas uñas en su espalda. Sentía que estaba por tocar el cielo con las manos, mi cuerpo estaba al borde del abismo y cada vez se hacía más palpable mi orgasmo, cuando llegue mordí su hombro. El siguió un par de envestidas por sobre mi orgasmo y sentí como su pene se tensaba y después el líquido de su semen bañándome mis entrañas, estaba cálido y me hizo sentir de maravilla, mientras su gruñido me confirmaba que él había estado tan satisfecho como lo estaba yo.

Junto su frente con la mía y me beso lentamente la mejilla, dejando un rastro de su saliva gracias a sus besos húmedos, recorrió mi mandíbula y mi mejilla derecha al igual que había hecho con la izquierda y me beso de nuevo en la boca. Por los santos demonios, besaba tan bien que podía perderme en sus labios al igual que si callera en un abismo de placer; nunca había besado unos labios tan varoniles y carnosos a la vez. Al finalizar el beso, salió lentamente de mi cuerpo, me sentí algo vacía, pero no me iba a poner a protestar como si fuera una cría. El chico en cuestión, fue pasándome mi ropa para que me vistiera, mientras el hacía lo mismo, esta experiencia probablemente fuera el mejor sexo de mi vida, cuando termine de vestirme lo mire, el se me acerco y me sentí, nerviosa de nuevo, el me paso una sudadera por encima y me abrazo, enseguida me cargo de forma nupcial y me sentí algo boba, ante su acción, su aliento choco de nuevo contra mi oído y lo sentí decir algo, pero no logre entender que fue y después todo se volvió negro.

Al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación, en la universidad, pero algo era diferente, yo no llevaba nada de ropa, ni interior ni exterior, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y solo llevaba la estúpida sudadera de la fraternidad de AKATSUKI con el nombre dentro de la nuvesita roja y el contorno blanco tan característico de la fraternidad. Algo llamo la atención en mi vista periférica. Vi una nota sobre la mesita de al lado de mi cama. Una caligrafía desconocida llamo mi atención aún más, de cierta manera me parecía ligeramente familiar y a la vez tan desconocida.

_Lo de anoche fue absolutamente maravilloso, sobra decir que me interesa repetir, por lo cual te veo el próximo sábado a las 11:00pm en el viejo edificio que esta al final del campus._

_P.D. Se puntual y no se lo comentes a nadie señorita apetecible…_

_Att. S._

FIN FLASH BACK

Por toda esa semana recuerdo haber dado mil vueltas a la posibilidad de ir en su encuentro o no. Recuerdo haber estado asustada por no haber usado protección, pero contra un embarazo use la píldora y contra las infecciones solo me quedo quedarme asustada, hasta poder esperar el tiempo necesario para examinarme. Recuerdo haber odiado a Ino por pasarse la semana alardeando del gran tamaño de Itachi y de lo maravilloso que la había hecho sentir, además de lloriquear por haberla abandonado en la fiesta sin avisarle.

Sin decir nada sobre mi encuentro mis propios demonios internos me carcomían de dudas, no le comente nada y los recuerdos me atacaban seguido. Finalmente me decidí por ir la cita acordada o no, lo cual desarrollo una muy rara relación ocasional que se repetía sábado a sábado. Todo se basaba en notas que el misteriosamente iba dejando por mi vida, en ocasiones llegaba a creer que esas notas eran de algún pervertido de mi clase que disfrutaba jugando con mi mente. De seguro era alguno de los nerds feos que existían en el salón.

Esta semana la nota había llegado hasta uno de mis libros sobre genética clásica, con un mensaje corto y vulgar, como llegaban ocasionalmente.

_Este sábado tú, yo y tus delirantes gemidos a las 10:00pm en el lugar de siempre. _

_Att. S._

Por ese lado me tranquilizaba un poco, no conocía a nadie que su nombre o apellido comenzara con "S" y que perteneciera a Akatsuki. Al final de la semana estaba deseando que ese hombre me tocara, llegue sin demora al lugar de la cita y abrí la puerta lentamente para evitar los sonidos chirriantes de la puerta vieja, cuando cerré la puerta después de entrar, sentí sus manos en mi cadera, sentí sus manos recorrerme el cuerpo, adentrándose en mi pequeña blusa y deteniéndose en mi vientre y sus labios en mi cuello, tan solo temblé.

-Tan apetecible y nerviosa como la primera vez- me susurro con su ronca voz.

Que les parecio? les gusto?

un especial saludo a May que fue la única en comentar en el capítulo pasado. gracias a las personas que pusieron en favoritos o en seguir la historia, espero les guste, espero sus opiniones y saludos.


	3. Intruso

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuev capitulo, gracias por los comentarios :3

* * *

Sentí la habitual tela de terciopelo a forma de venda sobre mis ojos, cuando estaba con Él era algo así como un requisito, no podía ni besarlo sin eso puesto sobre mí. Me dio media vuelta y me beso en los labios, apasionado era un adjetivo que a veces podía parecer corto a lo que Él realmente era, siempre me costaba seguirle el ritmo de sus salvajes besos, en ocasiones sentía que le hacía falta a mi boca más humedad para llevarle el paso, a la hora de besar.

Entre cada beso, podía sentir como me empujaba gentilmente hasta llegar al borde de la cama; sus intenciones eran muy claras, cuando sentí el borde de la cama, dar contra mis piernas. me extendí sobre la cama y se acostó parcialmente sobre mí, sin despegar sus labios de mi boca. Con algo de impaciencia sus labios generosos y varoniles viajaron a mi cuello. Logrando que cada beso mandara por mi columna vertebral vibraciones placenteras, que a su vez sentía descargas eléctricas por todo lugar por donde el tocará. Mi torrente sanguíneo procesaba la sangre a máxima velocidad, sentí todo mi cuerpo caliente.

Sus grandes manos viajaban por todo el costado de mi cuerpo en deliciosas caricias que solo me dejaban con ganas de más. Sus manos llegaron al botón de mi pantalón y sentí el jalón hacia abajo y como dicha prenda se atoraba en mis rodillas, solo fui consciente de que me quitaba el pantalón hasta que sentí como se separaba para retirármelo por completo, al igual que mis tenis y mi blusa.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, en la misma situación, con el marcador a su favor; por favor debía al menos buscar algo de igualdad en el puto asunto. Mis manos querían sacarle la camisa y pasarme por dejado de sus pantalones a comprobar su excitación. Mis manos temblaban un poco pero sus botones cedieron ante la pequeña presión que ejercí sobre ellos, la fui quitando poco a poco, tomándome mi tiempo para disfrutarlo, lo bueno de estar privada de mi sentí de la visión era que podía desarrollar un poco más mis sentidos, podía olerlo con más claridad, oír pequeños suspiros de excitación de su parte.

Baje por sus brazos musculosos, acariciando cada parte, disfrutando el roce. Suspire al encontrar sus labios de nuevo y escuche claramente como bajaba su ziper lentamente, este hombre era algo bipolar, tenía velocidades para hacer que esto tomara el tiempo necesario para sentirnos satisfechos.

Nos recostamos sobre la cama de nuevo y al estar desnudos, pude sentir sus vellos de las piernas hacer cosquillas sobre mis piernas perfectamente depiladas, ese solo roce ya me ponía los pelos de punta, y escuche su breve y leve risa por un segundo. Pase mis manos por su cuello y baje mis labios a su clavícula, no sé porque pero me encantaba besar esa parte de Él. Sus manos bajaron a mi zona más sensible y me acaricio por encima de la tela de algodón, se deslizo por mis piernas hasta quedar en alguna parte del suelo. Después y de un solo tirón, fue el turno de mi sujetador en desaparecer.

A veces suelo pensar que el odia que los lleve puestos, siempre los arranca, tengo que arreglar una que otra costura suelta o tirante después de mis encuentros con él. Mi cabeza se detuvo en esos pensamientos después de que metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi cavidad. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza ante la intromisión, su nariz roso uno de mis pezones y gemí de manera natural e involuntaria. Un segundo dedo resbalo por dentro de mi ser y comencé a sentir los espasmos de placer que anhele durante la semana.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi pezón necesitado, su mano libre se ocupaba de masajear mi pezón izquierdo, comencé a jadear ante toda la excitación, no quería llegar tan pronto al clímax. Gemí sonoramente al llegar y mi grito resonó por todo el edificio vacío. Me sentí en el limbo con la respiración errática, su boca húmeda sobre mi pezón y sus dedos aun dentro de mí.

Tome todo el aire que pude y le di la vuelta, a tientas busque la orilla de sus bóxer, para deshacerme de ellos no necesito mucho esfuerzo. Al quitarlos por completo el ambiente se llenó del olor de su excitación. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios, comenzando por su pecho, hasta llegar de manera lenta y sugerente a su enorme miembro, este me esperaba con ansias de tener atención, lo metí a como pude dentro de mi boca y escuche fuerte y claro su gran gruñido, no me conformaría con eso, quería escuchar más de su ronca y sensual voz. Acaricie con mis manos sus testículos y llegue a la punta, la apreté lentamente y lo metí de nuevo en mi boca, mientras lo lamia y mordía de vez en vez. Cada vez sentía más sus palpitaciones, su temperatura y su tamaño aumentar dentro de mi boca.

Semen me lleno toda la boca y comencé por tragar el líquido viscoso que en los últimos meses me encantaba tragar cada vez que me encontraba con él. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mis costillas alzarme hasta estar encima de él. Lo bese en la mejilla, aunque falle yo quería su boca, al encontrarse nuestras bocas, sentí su sonrisa antes de que me devorará la boca, de manera lenta y placentera. Mis manos estaban ansiosas de recorrer su pecho, recorrí toda la extensión de su pecho y abdomen, está llegar a su pene nuevamente, al percatarme que si estaba listo, me acomode con las piernas a cada costado de su cadera y lo roce con mi humedad, su pene erecto contra mí solo me hizo gemir de anticipación. Lo guie hasta estar en la entrada y me lo metí de lleno, la cabeza de su pene resbalo con facilidad dentro, hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de mi vagina, me sentí tocar el cielo solo con el hecho de que el estuviera dentro de mí.

Me quede unos segundos quieta disfrutando del contacto, su sexo dentro de mí era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, sus manos se posaron en mis glúteos de manera suave pero decisiva, me obligo a cabalgarlo lento, como si deseara desesperarme, estaba llegando solo con ese contacto y yo aún anhelaba más.

-Más rá…pi..dooooo- por segundos no podía respirar. –Más- grite totalmente excitada, escuche un fragmento de su risa y sus manos apretaron de manera lenta mis senos, lo agradecía de verdad, odiaba que me saltaron los senos al cabalgarlo.

Aumento el ritmo y la fricción deliciosa me volvía loca, nuestros sexos se rozaban sin piedad ni descanso, me estaba llevando al cielo de nuevo, mis gemidos eran minimizados por sus labios sedientos de los míos. Levanto un poco su estructura hasta quedar sentada sobre él, sentía su erección entrar en mí potentemente. Gemía sin parar y jalaba sus hebras sedosas para controlar un poco mi placer, no sabía de qué color era su cabello pero me encantaba tenerlo entre mis manos. Llegue al orgasmo y posterior a la cumbre me desplome sobre él; sus envestidas seguían y ya me estaba contorsionando por el placer hasta que el término.

Era domingo por la mañana, desperté en mi cama como siempre después de un sábado con mi desconocido, cuando logre enfocar mi vista posterior al ensueño y letargo del sueño profundo, busque la tarjeta que como siempre había dejado sobre mi velador al lado de la lámpara.

_Preciosa, cada vez que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo, y tu vagina me succiona hasta dejarme seco, llego al cielo…. Me encanta follarte Señorita apetecible. Te espero el viernes en la fiesta de los Akatsuki, llega temprano al lugar donde nos conocimos…_

_Pd. No lleves sostén. _

_Att. S_

Me levante algo entumecida y me d cuenta al instante que solo llevaba mi blusa y las pantis del día anterior, busque en el suelo el resto de la ropa y solo encontré el pantalón, al rebuscar dentro de los bolsillos encontré mis llaves y otra nota.

_Me lleve tu sostén como recuerdo para mí, cuando no te tenga cerca, y como recuerdo para ti para que dejes de usarlos. _

_Att. S_

La cara me enrojeció al instante y sentía el calor intenso, trate de calmarme tome mi pantalón del suelo y lo deje sobre la pila de ropa sucia, tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño, me quite el resto de mis prendas y camine en silencio, no sé dónde demonios paso ayer Ino la noche y si tomo y peor si tiene resaca es mejor no hacer ni el menos ruido posible o me matará.

Abrí la puerta del baño silenciosamente pero lo que vi, me dejo helada, un hombre fornido, alto, cabello negra azabache un poco largo, cara de ángel y ojos negro intenso, estaba parado frente a mí, me quede como boba mirándolo; pero OH MY era un jodido adonis, regrese mi mirada a sus ojos que miraban lujuriosos mis senos, eh ahí capte el mensaje de que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a un intruso, normalmente utilizaría la palabra desconocido, pero sería como hacer alusión a otro hombre al que tampoco conocía y que se sabía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero este chico al menos tenía una cara y sus ojos enserio que el problema eran sus ojos de lujuria, ya era demasiado atractivo y la miradita solo lo hacía más, sumado a eso su cabello totalmente empapado y con gotas de agua corriendo por toda su piel y una simple toalla que solo cubría de sus caderas hasta muy levemente sus piernas, lo hacía lucir sexy ante mí. Sentí mi cara arder y trate de taparme como pude mi desnudes. Trate de buscar a Ino con la mirada y no la encontré, di un paso hacia atrás y resbale con el agua tirada, trate de agarrarme de algo, pero para mí mala suerte, me lleve al hombre enfrente de mi al suelo.

Sentí su mano protegiendo mi cabeza del duro golpe y un cuerpo encima de mí y un olor familiar lleno mis fosas nasales, abrí los ojos por completo que por un momento había cerrado y me encontré con la dura e intensa mirada de aquel hombre, me estaba atrayendo a besar sus varoniles pero carnosos labios, cuando escuche la voz de Ino revenándome las oídos y la carcajada de Itachi retumbándome también dentro de los oídos y todo desde el marco de una puerta abierta…

* * *

**Amy y afrothea** gracias gracias por leerme.

**Hylianlover:** segun yo la M es la clasificación mas alta, pero si estoy mal, dime, espero que te guste la continuación :D

**KarliCM:** mmmm lo sabras en el siguiente capitulo si es así no lo es.

**Guest:** En el siguiente capitulo, por lo pronto en este capitulo ya se integro un personaje que en lo particular lo adoro :D

saludos especiales para ustedes que me dejan comentarios y gracias en general a quienes leen la historia, un gusto en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos, cuidence :D


	4. Diferente Angulo

Bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo "especial" que me pidieron hacerlo en comentrios, de esta manera ya sabran quien es el descnocido y dejaran de pensar que es Sasori, saludos y gracias por leer encerio :D

* * *

Para ser sincero odiaba las fiestas de fraternidad, ya sea en EUA o en Japón siempre era la misma historia, alcohol, desenfreno y sexo duro cualquier puta que te abriera las piernas con tan solo una sonrisa; por todo lo anterior no quería ir a la fiesta de fraternidad de mi hermano, pero no tenía nada que hacer, tenía 6 meses libres antes de volver a la escuela y por ahora estaba analizando si podía volver a vivir y estudiar en Japón, aunque de ser así debía esperarme los 6 putos meses para matricularme en la misma universidad de mi hermano.

La estúpida fiesta donde me había traído no tenía nada de especial, era en una estúpida finca propiedad de la Universidad y la fiesta era igual que todas las fiestas a las que ya había ido. Me pasee por todo el lugar, pero lo único interesante eran los jardines, y nada más, pero al volver adentro me encontré con un excelente espectáculo que llamó mi atención. Una chica pelirosa, estaba en medio de la improvisada pista de baile bailando sensualmente con una rubia, las caderas de la pelirosa se movían al compás de la música era totalmente excitante ver como sus caderas subían y bajaban con su pequeña falda invitándome a invadirla.

-Cierra el hocico ototo, o te entrara una mosca- Itachi me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Cállate idiota y dime como se llama la rosadita- dije medio apuntando a la chica que llamo mi atención.

-¿Enserio te gusta precisamente ella?- soltó un tanto divertido.

-No me salgas conque te gusta Itachi, ella será mía y no me importa si la viste primero- me hervía la sangre de pensar que Itachi ya la había conquistado.

-No idiota, es la mejor amiga de mi próxima conquista, pero ni pierdas el tiempo esta entregada a la medicina y evita a todos los mujeriegos- eso una clara afirmación de que me excluía de los chicos con posibilidad de acercármele.

-¿Tiene novio?-

-No que yo sepa-

-Perfecto- la rosadita se quedó sola en la pista después de que la rubia corriera en dirección a mi hermano y se le colgaba.

La rosadita salió de la pista y comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentía todo un cazador, y quería golpear y quitarme del camino a todo aquel idiota que se le acercaba, aunque ella los ahuyentaba sin delicadeza, por lo que veía era chica franca y directa, ya se me hacía agua la boca solo de pensar que sería mía. Salió al jardín después de dar varias vueltas, supongo que en busca de su amiga, estaba sobria, solo la había visto tomar dos cervezas y no se veía ebria, me sería más interesante a la hora de convencerla. La vi caminar por el túnel de árboles y la seguí de cerca, se quedó largo rato viendo el riachuelo de agua que circundaba con el túnel.

Se metió al agua y sentí que mi erección comenzaba a despertar, se veía jodidamente sensual bajo la luz blanca de la Luna con las piernas sumergidas en agua y su pequeña falda ser movida por el viento. No pude evitar el moverme para verla de más cerca, pero fue un completo error, ella me escucho y se tensó, así que tuve que actuar antes de que saliera huyendo, aunque mi cerebro se emboto y dijo lo que realmente pensaba en lugar de decirle algo para empezar a conocernos.

-¿Te han dicho que mojada te ves tan apetecible?- al menos su reacción no fue agresiva, aunque de inmediato me localizo pues giro su cuerpo en dirección a mí.

-¿Apetecible?- su voz sorprendida y su respuesta en sí, sumado a el perfil donde resaltaban cada una de sus curvas me excitaron aún más.

-Así es, para mi falo erecto por ejemplo- sé que no era la manera más adecuada de romper el hielo, pero no atinaba a ponerle freno a mi boca, la cual estaba siendo controlada por mi pene en lugar de mi cerebro. Se quedó callada, como pensando en que contestar -Hmp, ¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada?- seguía sorprendida lo sé, pero no se había ido aun, lo que me daba más ápice para seguir tratando de seducirla, me gustaba esa chica.

Por fin se movió y salió del agua, pero ahora estaba realmente excitado deseando follarme a esta niña, en cuanto la tuve cerca la tome y la apegue a mi cuerpo, era pequeña con unos 15 centímetros menos, su estatura me daba poder sobre ella. La acerque al árbol más próximo y le coloque las manos por encima de la cabeza, posee la mano libre sobre su pequeña cintura, solo esperaba que ella lo deseara tanto como yo y sino que por favor me lo dijera, no quería pasarme de listo con alguien que no estaba dispuesta. La había visto tan altiva y sensual dentro de la fiesta, que me costaba algo creer que estuviera tan sumisa ahora.

-¿Siempre tan rebelde y ahora tan sumisa?- le susurré al oído izquierdo y la sentí estremecer.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- su voz sonaba tan jodidamente caliente, me le pegue más al cuerpo con mi erección en curso contra su recóndito trasero.

-Hmp- me le estaba restregando descaradamente y no iba a parar a menos que me lo pidiera.

-Me la estas clavando- su voz tenía ese tono de picardía que me estaba comenzando a volver loco.

-Wow, mentirosa la niña - ella no me dijo que parara y no lo haré.

-Mentirosa, ¿porque?- su voz sonaba ligeramente indignada.

-Yo No te estoy clavando nada- me le clave más en ese redondo trasero, que deseaba poder follarme salvajemente. La sentí removerse y mi bulto sintió un masaje de círculos que no hizo otra cosa que excitarme más.

Un gruñido se me salió de improvisto y le apreté el agarre en la cintura. Jodida niña hoy le iba a dar duro.

-Me la estas clavando- me volvió a decir, pero esta vez en un ronroneo. Me le restregué mas descaradamente mientras reí por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres ver hasta dónde te la clavo?- la sentí respingar contra mi erección.

-No me gustan las pequeñeces- mi risa rompió el silencio de la noche y comencé a restregármele en círculos, baje mi mano de su cintura hasta adentrarme por debajo de su falda y comencé por recorrerle la forma del bóxer, estaba húmeda, eso fue la gloria no había marcha a tras esta noche la haría mía. Le lamí el cuello, y mis dedos resbalaron a su interior, comencé por darle un masaje sobre el clítoris, mientras me daba mi propio masaje contra su trasero firme. El primer gemido que salió de su boca me puso a mil, y la sentí abrir más las piernas después del tercero o cuarto gemido, mientras me clavaba las uñas, en la mano que la tenía inmovilizada. Se me acelero la respiración y comencé a bajar la intensidad del masaje, esto debía durar un poco más, la oí gruñir, esperaba que fuera de frustración, lo cual me hizo reír. Era raro que soltara tantas risas en un solo día, pero esta chica me excitaba demasiado.

-Por favor házmelo más rápido- volví a arremeter contra su clítoris simultáneamente reanime mi masaje a su trasero, le lamí de nuevo la nuca y me estaba jactando de sus estremecimientos. Le seguí el ritmo que me marchan sus caderas y su orgasmo exploto entre un montón de estremecimientos.

-Espero que aún no te canses, esto apenas empieza...-

Le baje los bóxer, los cuales resbalaron por sus perfectas piernas, lo agente lejos de ambos y le di la vuelta, sus labios, los tome con violencia y pasión, su cintura me invitaba a invadirla, y pase mis manos de ahí y las metí por dentro de la blusa que llevaba. Sentí el borde del sujetador en mi ascendencia y mis manos no pudieron contenerse, tome sus senos entre mis manos, aún estaban que siendo protegidos por el sostén, pero me daba igual, se sentían genial, tenía unos senos lo suficientemente grandes, sus brazos se me colocaron en los hombros y sus manos me apretaron la espalda, no pude evitar gruñir en su boca.

Pare necesitaba tener más de ella, saque mis manos y le arranque la blusa, mis manos volaron a sus pechos de nuevo, baje mis labios por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos y los bese por fuera del sostén, busque el broche en su espalda, mientras sus pequeñas manos me acarician el cabello. Se lo quite y ella se tapó enseguida con las manos.

-Más vale que quites las manos - le susurré al oído, le coloque las manos en las caderas eh hice ahínco de estamparla más contra el árbol, ella me beso y me jacte de su sensualidad, sus manos intentaron quitarme la camisa, le ayude un poco y cuando se deshizo de ella, me restregó los pechos contra mi torso, sentí sus pezones erizarse y no me pude contener. Gruñí en medio del beso, y la estampe mientras bajaba mis manos para tocar sus muslos, sus manos por el contrario, estaban desabrochándome el pantalón y el cinto.

Me termine de bajar el pantalón y los bóxer, y le quite la falda, la cargue tomándola de los glúteos redondos y ella me enredo las piernas, mientras se abrazaba de mi cuello. La bese de nuevo mientras mi pene se hizo camino hasta penetrarla de una, era tan estrecha y calientita, me la joderia de la mejor manera.

-Eres tan suavecita y apretadita- gruñí no pude evitar el decirlo y la bese, mientras buscaba que se terminara de acostumbrar a mí, la escuche gemir de verdad por mí y me calentó la sangre el oírla tan jodidamente inocente, a lo que me causaba. -Eso gime para mí- la seguí acariciando donde alcanzaban mis manos, deteniendo con frecuencia en sus hermosas nalgas.

Me salí y volví entrar, quería escucharla gemir, quería escucharla mientes se derretía en la lujuria del momento y mis atenciones.

Me cago en dios, esto era por mucho el mejor sexo que había tenido, era morboso, como me la jodia en la oscuridad, mientras ella no tenía ni puta idea de quien era yo. Sus manos me estiraban el cabello, me clavaba las uñas en la espalda, incluso me mordió el hombre cuando la hice llegar a la cima y yo gruñí un par de envestidas después mientras la llenaba de mi semen en la oscuridad. Junte mi frente contra suya y le bese la mejilla, le bese toda la cara para terminar de nuevo en su boca. Necesitaba alejarme de ella esto era adictivo, la deje de besar y retire mi pene de dentro suyo. Acelere el tema de vestiros pasándole toda la ropa, mientras de reojo la veía vestirse.

La noche estaba fría le pase la estúpida sudadera y la cargue, la dormí con la palabra mágica y tabú que me habían enseñado, camine de regreso a la finca y la deje cerca de la puerta, estaba pensándome en dejarla ahí, pero algo había en ella que no me podía alejar de ella. Busque al imbécil de mi hermano, le quite las llaves y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, me lleve a la pequeña lo más rápido que pude, cuando había ido por las llaves Itachi de la manera que tenía de averiguar mis planes antes de lo que pudiera, me entrego unas llaves y la dirección de donde dormía Sakura en la Universidad. Lo bueno de la estúpida fiesta es que no había nadie y logre llevar a Sakura rápido y la metí en su cama, debo decir que antes la desnude y solo la deje en la cama con la sudadera. Pero la quería ver de nuevo…

Al final creo que bueno o no el programa de estudios me quedaría a dar unas vueltas por la universidad, y ver a esta señorita no estaría nada mal. Si le gusto, querria volver a repetirlo, le deje una nota algo estúpida sobre el velador, no sin antes darle un suave beso en esos deliciosos labios rosas que comenzaban a encantarme….


	5. Sospechas (pov sakura)

Hola lectores, pues bienaquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como vieron en el capitulo anterior contado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, pero solo en los dos primeros capitulos, ahora volvemos a ver las cosas desde el lado de Sakura, espero les gust la continuación, aunque este capitulo, es más tranquilo y solo plantea las bases para los capitulos siguientes, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas :D

Quería matar a Ino, enserio quería probar esos labios, que se veían carnosos e insinuantes sentí como lentamente el intruso se separaba de mí, estando el de pie y yo, aun en el suelo, me sentí algo más pequeña de lo normal. Y no, no quería que se alejara, su cercanía me parecía familiar, incluso su olor. El muchacho miro retador a Itachi y entonces me di cuenta de que se parecían mucho y nada a la vez, había algo encantador en ambos, pero no sabía definir que era; podrían ser hermanos, digo Itachi tal vez era un poco más bajo, pero sus ojos y su cabello eran casi del mismo negro y sus facciones eran similares a excepción de las ojeras que tenía Itachi y el largo de cabello que tenían, Itachi dio otra carcajada y se dio vuelta mientras nos levantábamos y yo me acomode la estúpida toalla, alrededor de mí.

-Frentona, no pierdes el tiempo… dejo a mi cuñado dormir aquí y tú te lo andas tirando- Itachi se rio de nuevo y mi cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mataría a esa cerda lo juro. Antes de contestarle el intruso se me adelanto.

-No fue su culpa, yo…- pero Itachi no lo dejo terminar.

-Claro que no fue culpa de Sakura, mi outoto, es el que se la quería tirar- hizo una pausa para reír- ¿Verdad SASUKE-CHAN?- así que se llamaba Sasuke, esperen Itachi es un idiota, como se atreve, a insinuar las cosas de esa manera, ni siquiera me conoce.

-IDIOTA- dije mirando al parecito que estaba en la puerta y regrese a mi cuarto.

Pude oír como ahora el que reía era Sasuke y la verdad lo hacía como rey, me encantaba su risa, era tan fluida y no pensé que riera tanto; esperen ¿qué?

Con un carajo, ahora resultaba que ese chico me gustaba cuando reía, pero que idiota me estaba volviendo, muy apenas lo conocía hace unos 5 o 10 minutos, ¿cómo podía saber si reía o no? tome un pantalón deportivo y la sudadera que una vez mi extraño amante me había dejado cuando me trajo aquí (era negra y con unos símbolos de abanico en los puños de las mangas). Decidí ir a correr, nada mejor que despejar mi mente de esa duda que atormentaba mi mente y necesitaba tiempo y espacio para saber qué hacer, cosa que con los hermanitos Uchiha e Ino no tendría. Salí con mi ipod en mano y una botella de agua.

Todos estaban en la estancia, Mis ojos de inmediato se posaron en el tal Sasuke que traía un pantalón deportivo y una playera sin mangas negra y tenis, genial parecía que iría al gimnasio, para que todas las mujeres de aquí lo miren -.-

STOP SAKURA HARUNO, yo no podía sentir celos ¿verdad?, am estaba demasiado insegura; era mejor que me fuera ya; como carajos yo me ponía celosa de alguien que apenas conocía y que además no sabía nada de él.  
Yo no estaba celosa ¿verdad?, cuanto menos estuviera en ese lugar mejor para mí, seguía pensando en eso, mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada al imaginar que él era… no. No y no. no podía ser o ¿sí? diablos y más diablos.

-¿A dónde vas cerda?- me dijo cierta rubia estúpida, mirándome burlona.

-Que te importa Cerda- pase sin decir más, camino a la puerta.

Cerré la maldita puerta y escuche las carcajadas de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta, camine hasta llegara a la salida del edificio. Camine en el desolado lugar, y llegue al parque que teníamos para correr, me puse mis audífonos para empezar con el estiramiento para después comencé a trotar. Era hora de analizar las cosas.

En primera el maldito olor familiar

Segunda la sensación que me causo estar tan cerca de él

Tercera quería más de él

Cuarta su estatura y complexión física es la misma según mis cálculos.

Pero Sasuke no podía ser mí desconocido ¿verdad?, tal vez tendría que tratarlo un poco más y ya que mi amiga estaba encaprichada con Itachi, no debía de serme tan difícil o ¿sí?, seguí corriendo, perdida en mis cavilaciones, llevaba ya como 10 minutos así, cuando de pronto sentí que chocaba con algo duro. Alce la vista y me encontré a Sasuke. Me quite los audífonos y pare la música.

-Lo siento- lo mire avergonzada.

-Descuida- me miro de manera intensa, yo estaba dispuesta a separarme, -Siento lo que paso esta mañana, mi hermano me mando a dormir a ese lugar, para… bueno ya sabes el e Ino- se rasco la nuca. Mi cara era vergüenza absoluta.

-No importa- lo mire dudosa. –Sasuke, ¿te molesta si te acompaño a correr?- me miro algo sorprendido y después cambio su mirada a una indiferente, se hizo a un lado y me indico con la cabeza que siguiéramos corriendo. Si necesitaba conocerlo más, esta era un oportunidad perfecta para empezar.

Corrimos en sincronía por 10 minutos y en silencio, nos detuvimos a tomar agua un par de veces, nos mirábamos de reojo. Debo decir que con él me sentía a gusto. Siempre eh estado a favor de correr en compañía pero la cerda es más floja que un cerdo de verdad.

-Sakura, ¿ya desayunaste?- me miro directo a los ojos. Le indique con un gesto de cabeza que no, él sonrió de lado y me encanto esa sonrisa, -¿quieres desayunar conmigo?- Ahora asentí levemente y con mis mejillas sonrosadas.

Carajo debía aprender a no sonrojarme en su presencia, enserio era demasiado vergonzoso y poco adulto sonrojarse solo por una invitación a desayunar. Caminamos hasta la cafetería de la universidad y pedimos hot cakes y jugo de naranja. Las pocas mujeres que había ahí me miraban con algo de odio. Todas estaban casi babeando, bola de idiotas, ¿Que no veían que estaba conmigo?

Deje eso de lado y me concentra en Sasuke que estaba sentado a enfrente de mí y note que en su ropa había un abanicó rojo y blanco y entonces me di cuenta que a sudadera que yo traía también tenía ese abanico, en los puños de las mangas. Era la quinta cosa en mi lista, no sabía si preguntar directamente o seguir como si nada.

\- ¿Estas inscrito en la universidad?-

\- Si, estoy en medicina –

\- Ooh! que sorpresa yo también-

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿En qué año vas?- su voz era indiferente con un pequeño grado de interés, al menos eso quería creer.

\- Segundo- le di un bocado a mis hot cakes - ¿y tú?-

\- Igual- mi cara de sorpresa era enorme de seguro.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no te eh visto nunca?- me sentía algo tonta, debí verlo , como era tan despistada como para no verlo antes.

\- Me acaban de transferir- empezó a comer y decidí callar. Creo que al final de cuentas, era tan poco comunicativo como me había parecido al principio.

Terminamos de comer y regresamos al cuarto, Sasuke era todo un caballero y se retiró a su cuarto, después de dejarme en el mío. Entre y me fui directo al baño, me duche y no pude dejar de pensar que Sasuke y MI DESCONOCIDO, se parecían y mucho; pero había algo que no cuadraba, a Sasuke lo acababan de transferir (que idiota debí preguntar de donde fue transferido), y yo llevaba meses con mi desconocido. Así que eso indicaba que solo eran tonterías lo que estaba pensando, o mejor dicho ilusiones vanas me estaba haciendo yo solita.

Ni el agua tibia logro sacarme de dudas, salí del baño y me fui directo a mi dormitorio, pero oh sorpresa estaba cerrado, y entre ruidos se escuchaban los gemidos de Ino, (wuakala) ¿y ahora que hacia?, tocaron la puerta y fui a ver quién era, si lo sé a mi qué debería estar tirando la puerta para entrar a mi cuarto, pero no me alentaba nada lo que podría encontrar al otro lado; al abrir un poco la puerta, me puse colorada.

-Mi hermano está aquí ¿verdad?- más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, yo solo asentí y me miro extrañado. -¿Que pasa Sakura?- en eso se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Ino cada vez más alto sus gemidos combinados con gruñidos de Itachi y Sasuke me miro con las cejas alzadas.

-Oie, yo no formo parte de eso- lo mire dudosa, ante sus cejas alzadas.

-¿Entonces porque estas desnuda?- parecía algo incrédulo.

-¿Cómo sabes?- le dije totalmente sorprendida.

-Tu hombro Sakura- señalo- eso me dice que estas desnuda-

-Me acabo de duchar, pero el par de bakas de tu hermano y mi amiga no me dejan entrar a mi habitación- otra vez, con sus cejas alzadas, pero su mirada intensa se relajó después de unos segundos.

-Vamos a mi habitación-

-Te recuerdo que estoy desnuda- lo mire algo enojada. Se quitó la camisa de botones ante mi atenta mirada y me la paso, para cubrirme. No sé por qué pero estaba dispuesta a ir con él, aun y cuando apenas nos conocíamos, me reí internamente de mi doble moral, pero es que dentro de mi cabeza, se llevaba a cabo una estúpida disputa entre dos diferentes yo´s.

-Pontéenla, mientras llegamos a la habitación- no sabía que hacer – si no te la pones tú, te la pondré yo- otra coincidencia, trataba de dominarme en cada movimiento al igual que hacía mi desconocido.

-Está bien- la tome y me adentre en el cuarto, me quite la toalla y me puse la camisa, abroche casi todos los botones, la camisa me llegaba debajo de los muslos. Tome aire y me asome a la puerta y el me miro de arriba abajo y yo su torso desnudo. Era tan bien hecho ese hombre.

Caminamos en silencio y rápido a su cuarto, nos adentramos y la verdad se parecía mucho al mío, a excepción de los colores. Me tomo de la mano y me halo hacia él, estábamos muy cerca, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo mire dudosa.

-¿Para qué me fuiste a buscar?- miraba el piso, su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

\- En realidad, fui a buscar a Itachi- me recordó con una media sonrisa, que solo me hizo ruborizar más -Pero es mejor lo que encontré-

La camisa estaba húmeda de mis senos, por mi cabello húmedo y el roce de mi cuerpo con el de Sasuke me puso los pezones erectos, y pensar que él podía ser mi desconocido, me desconcertaba y excitaba a la vez. Esto era todo un desastre.

Sasuke tenía las manos en mi cintura y yo en su pecho, por como estábamos cualquiera creería que acabábamos de tener sexo.; ya que el sin camisa y yo con ella bueno daba mucho que pensar. Y la verdad la idea no me molestaba para nada. Pero qué tal si a él ¿sí? Mejor dicho era yo la que estaba deseando que esa deducción fuera cierta.

La puerta se empezó a abrirse y Sasuke me cargo rápido de manera nupcial y me llevo al que supuse sería su cuarto, me bajo al lado de su cama y cerro con llave, se escuchó la risa de Ino y las carcajadas de Itachi, llenar el vació del cuarto, genial otra vez esos dos nos interrumpían pero ahora me dejaban en un lugar pequeño con Sasuke. Y yo hecha un manojo de nervios. Esto era cada vez más caótico.

Gracias por sus comentarios **Weriita, Guest y cinlayj2**


	6. REALIDAD

Bueno aquí les dejo una nuevo cpitulo, de esta loca historia, tal vez me quieran matar por lo que me tardo, pero no sabia como cntinuarlo, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Busquenme en face como Cereza Uchiha ahi colocare info de mis fics y una que otra cosa, un beso y gracias por leer :D

* * *

Sasuke se quedo quieto al igual que yo. Estabamos en silencio y solo se escuchaban los malditos ruiditos y susurros a lo lejos de Itachi e Ino, ¡ese par de Ninfomanos! Porque no se quedaron en donde vivo con Ino, a no tenian que venir a Joder aquí y dejarme aun más atrapada y deseosa de Sasuke Uchiha.  
Me sente en la orilla de la cama y trate de distraerme mirando el cuarto. Y tratando de ignorar la tensión sexual que me invadía.

El cuarto era de color azul, la cama era de sabanas de seda negra, muebles de estilo gotico y sofisticado, mi nariz se centro en ese olor tan familiar que supuse era de su perfume (por el cual me la había pasado fantaseando en que Sasuke era mi desconocido, pero lo más seguro era que usaran el mismo y ya). Estaba algo ida en mis pensamientos cuando, senti que Sasuke estaba a milimetros de mi y todo mi cuerpo se desperto en un estremecimiento. El sonrio de una maldita manera tan sexy y tan enloquecedora; ¿podia existir un hombre tan perfecto?

Se acerco mas a mí. Yo instintibamente me heche hacia atras, pero mi cabeza se encontro con el comodo y mullido colchón en cuestion de segundos. Se me acelero el corazón y pronto mi mente se fue de viaje por saturno, sus labios descanzaban sobre los mios muy lenta y saciablemente. Deje de escuchar todo lo ajeno a esos labios y esa maldita sensación de besa muy bien, y de repente me dieron celos, de quien habian besando a antes que a mí, y si hay vamos de nuevo con mis celos estupidos por un hombre que apenas conocia.

Sus manos grandes y tan familiares llegaron a mi cintura, me tomaron fuertemente y me levantaron, Sasuke dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se sento en el borde de la cama conmigo sobre él. Podia desfallecer con toda la sensación que tenia. Y es que podia sentir que esto era como lo de anoche, yo y mi querido desconocido, pero por otra parte esto era totalmente abrazador, nuevo y sofocante, algo fuera de mi rutina y tan desconocido y diferente, que me encantab incluso mucho más que todo el misterio que se cernia sobre mi desconocido.

El primer boton de la camisa dejo de tapar mi piel, y senti gruñir a Sasuke con solo ver el escote que se formaba por la pequeña abertura. Mis ojos seguian cerrados, ¿cuando los cerre? Sinceramente no lo se. Senti como la camisa iba quedando totalmente abierta y como el aliento de Sasuke quedaba en mi pecho, esa calidez, me gustaba mas de lo debido. Mis manos sobre sus hombros apretujaban su piel, mis labios sobre su oido izquierdo trataban de callar los gemidos de placer que comezaban a emergir de mi, con tan solo su toque. Sus labios besaban toda mi piel, dejando esa huella de calor tan esquicita con solo tocarme o besarme.

Sasuke se levanto de nuevo, me poso en el suelo y llevo sus manos a su pantalon para deshacerse de el y de sus boxers. Quedo desnudo frente a mi y mi boca se seco al instante de ver su perfecto cuerpo. Trague grueso y el solo se acerco a mi, mordio mi lobulo derecho y me empujo a la cama, quede tendida sobre esta lentamente y mis cabellos se esparcieron sobre una de las almohadas. Su cuerpo cubrio el mio. Y su ereccion rozo mi vientre, mi intimidad reacciono mojandose completamente, sus manos viajaron a mi cadera y se apreto su agarre, en el segundo en el que yo movia mi cuerpo en busca de mas contacto.

¿Queria mas?

La respuesta era un ¡SI! tn sencillo y tan inofensivo sí, que podía hacerme perder en un mar de lujuria y pasión, Sasuke se deleitaba dandome caricias dulces, pero con una intensa pasión.

Su pene rozo mi entrada y un gemido rezono en la boca de Sasuke, que parecia que me comeria a besos. Sus manos tocaban vagamente mis senos lentamente se alternaban con mis piernas y mis caderas. Sus labios viajaron a mi cuello, sus manos a mis piernas levantandolas al nivel de su cadera y fuerte y preciso entro en mi. Solo se detuvo unos segundos y lo agradecia internamente, era grande y grueso y eso me encantaba, necesitaba más de él.

Mi boca soltaba gemidos y sus embestidas me llevaron a tocar el extasis rapidamente. -AHHH... SA.. SASU.. SASUKEEE- mordi su hombro y me derrumbe, el al instante cubrio mas mi cuerpo con el de Él y nos quedamos callados sin escuchar nada despues de su ultimo gruñido de placer.

Salio de mi interior y mis piernas llenas de semen temblaron al instante. Se acomodo a un lado y me abrazo por los costados. Los segundos normalizaron nuestras respiraciones y los ruidos de Itachi e Ino nos llegaron de nuevo. A pesar de que solo lo habiamos hecho una vez, me sentía cansada y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el sueño, en la cama de este desconocido.

Me quede dormida un largo rato o eso creo. Desperte lentamente siendo cubierta solo por sabanas negras, pero me encontraba sola. Sonrei como una colegiala. Me sentia estupida.

-Sasuke... yo no soy nadie para criticar tus normas y tu puta vida...- esa era la voz de Itachi.

\- Que bien, porque tampoco pienso escucharte- su voz sonaba grave y exquisita a la vez.

Ahora estaba segura de que Sasuke y mi desconocido eran el mismo hombre. Despues de lo que habia pasado en esa cama, no me quedaba duda. Me enderece un poco en la cama cubri mi desnudez con la sabana.

\- Te gusta Sakura ¿verdad?...- unos segundos de silencio y la respuesta de Sasuke no era clara. - Me imagino que te la llevaras a la cama como al resto de las femeninas de este y los demas lugares en los que se te cruzan... pero dejale las cosas claras, no quiero que se joda mi relacion con Ino, por uno mas de tus objetivos-

La voz de Itachi sonaba seria y la risa de Sasuke burlona y cruel. Esto la verdad que para mi, no era algo nuevo, eso del sexo era algo fantastico, pero al final los hombres solo te usaban para satisfacerse y ya. No es que me pasara a menudo, de hecho solo lo habia vivido una vez en carne propia, pero tenia amigas y la experiencia que estas te dan no es de a gratis, siempre te queda una cicatriz por cada error de ellas. Te vuelves mas desconfiada y no quieres saber de ningun hombre. Sasuke debia de ser como el resto de los estupidos hombres que ya conocia y a los cuales evitaba. El punto es que estaba habia dejado que llegaran muy lejos. Jugaba conmigo cada sabado y yo ni siquiera conocia su cara y ahora jugaba aun mas cruel mostrandome su cara y seduciendome una vez más, solo para darme el golpe final. En fin lo mejor era salir de ahi y seguir adelante, o mejor aun hacer como que no habái pasado nada.

Ya tendria tiempo de llorar en mi cuarto a media noche mientras nadie me escuchara. Me levante de la cama y camine al closet de la habitacion. Abri sus puertas y busque con la vista algo con lo que cubrirme. Tome unos boxers grises, una camiseta con el maldito abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda y la pase por mi cuerpo al igual que los boxers.

Busque un poco mas y tome unos pants negros que hacian juego con la playera. Me mire al espejo que se situaba atras de mi. Tome el peine y arregle un poco mi cabello, esto me quedaba enorme. Le hice un nudo a la playera, tome la liga que estaba en mi muñeca y me hice un tomate con mi cabello rebelde. Di un largo suspiro y me dirigi a la ventana, ni de coña queria ver a Sasuke, por mí que se regrese de donde vino, o al menos que n me lo tope seguido... Sali a las escaleras de emergencia y baje lentamente por ellas hasta llegar a abajo.

Volvi a suspirar cansada y dolida, y camine por los andadores de la universidad. Mire el cesped recien cortado de mi lado derecho y decidi sentarme un rato. Eran como las 4 o tal vez 5 de la tarde, el dia era nublado al igual que yo. Trate de olvidar la sensacion de saber que para Sasuke yo solo era un maldito objetivo en su lista de chicas con las cuales compartio la cama.

De seguro seria un numero más alto, que el en mi vida, dolia un poco pero nada podia hacer yo. Mas que alejarme antes de que me doliera mas el pecho. ¿Cuanto estuve ahi? Quien sabe, pero comenzaba a oscurecer, camine a mi dormitorio, solo esperaba que Ino no estuviera ahi, o al menos si estaba. Estuviera ocupada con Itachi, aunque eso seria peor. Camine a mi cuarto y decidi entrar por la maldita ventana directamente. Bueno al menos no estaba nadie, ya que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

Suspire largo y tendido, me quite todo de encima y lo amontone en una esquina de mi closet. Tome un conjunto rosa palido de ropa interior. Al fin ropa mia y comoda. Un camison con micky mouse en grande me cubrio el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Tome mis pantunflas de conejitos, mi toalla y me fui directo al baño.  
El agua caliente callo sobre mi, mas de media hora. Sali me seque el cabello lo mas que pude, me vesti y sali con direccion a mi cuarto y me cepille el cabello.

Mi estomago rujio, suspire, tome algo de dinero y mis llaves, esta vez cerraria mi cuarto, pero con mis llaves. Haber si la cerda se vuelve a meter con Itachi aqui. Esos puercos. Mire mi cama no estaba revuelta, asi que tal vez no la usaron. Eso me hacia sentir mas tranquila, me puse los audifonos y guarde mi ipod junto a mi dinero en el bolso del pijama y sali de mi cuarto cerrandolo.

Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar el resto de mi pequeño hogar, daba igual. Sali y camine a lovy de mi edificio. La maquina de cafe brillaba para mi. Mi dinero llego a la maquina y a mis manos un capuchino moka, pedi un sanwichs en la siguiente maquinita.

Tome una bandejita y camine a tomar una silla en la barra junto al ventanal. Comia en silencio y lentamente. Me escontraba algo fuera de mi. No me era facil saberme un objetivo facil para un mujeriego y menos que ese maldito me gustara tanto como lo hacia. Levante un poco mi mirada y el lindo cielo negro me fascino, baje la mirada y enfrente de mi edificio estaba Sasuke con Karin una de mis compañeras.

Este le dedico unas cuantas palabras y esta se le hecho encima. El sonrio le dedico unas palabras en el oido y despues se alejo hacia su fraternidad. Mire lo poco que quedaba de mi cena y me asquie. Esto ya era mucho para mi. Tome todo lo lleve al bote de basura y me retire a mi cuarto. Al llegar este escuche a Ino parlotear con Itachi. Ni me moleste en hablarles o dirigirles la mirada. Solo llegue a mi recara la abri y me tire a la cama, no sin antes ponerle llave a la habitacion.

Me quite los audifonos mire mi estereo y lo encendi, puse November rain de Guns and roses. Gire a mi cama de nuevo y mire sobre el buro una rosa lila y una nota. Claramente decia el nombre mio en primera instancia y por la letra sabia que At. S seria el dueño. Aunque tal vez ya se dignara aponer Sasuke esta vez. No queria abrirla, pero mirada no se le despegaba durante los 10 min siguientes. Tome la dichosa nota y la desdoble.

_" Se que eres inteligente y que por la manera en que te hice mia hace rato, ya debes saber que el chico con el que te acuestas y yo... somos el mismo. Debo admitir que el escuchar que gritaras mi nombre me gusto mas, que el mormo de que no supieras quien era. Te quiero en mi cuarto a la media noche; no faltes"_

_At. SASUKE UCHIHA_

_PD. sigo odiando que uses sosten, no te lo pongas._

Arrugue la nota, mire el reloj me lance a la cama y unas lagrimas empaparon mi almohada. Respire profundo hasta calmarme, me levante tome la nota y la guarde junto al resto. y la rosa la tire por la ventana, mire el reloj y eran 10:50 pm tenia tiempo de llegar, mas esta vez Sasuke se podia ir al carajo. Yo no pensaba buscarlo. Igual no podria hacer nada para obligarme. Asi que era mejor dormir y descansar de tanta estupidez.

* * *

en el siguiente capitulo contestare los rewiens, gracias por leer. No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones, por que eso es lo que me anima a seguir con las historias, un beso y no se olviden tampoco de darle like a la pagina en face, un abrazo :D


End file.
